It is known that a person provided with information during a communication will only remember a small part of what has been communicated if speech is the only form of presentation. It is therefore desirable to choose other forms of presenting information to enhance the contingent of data remembered. Nowadays, it is common practice to add visual, audio and other parts of information to support reception of data. If a person who has previously been presented with information during a communication like a consultation at a medical practitioner tries to recap the information content of the consultation, the person will be more successful if any form of information provided, like speech, images, audio data, etc., are available.
US 2012/0081551 A1 discloses a monitoring system for a work area by use of a camera. The system includes three locations of work areas each connected to a network, image-sound analyzing means, image-sound storing means, data managing means, a system control center, and a browser terminal. A part relating to image-capture and sound pickup inside the work area includes a WEB camera, a microphone fixed to the WEB camera, an image-capture range, a marking indicating plate placed in the image-capture range, two stripe markings put on the surface of the marking indicating plate, and a two-dimensional bar-code put together with the stripe markings.
The monitoring system disclosed in the aforementioned document only monitors the action taking place in the monitored work area without collection additional information interrelating the observed activities. The information content of the data set thus is incomplete and leaves a user who looks at a playback of the data set in doubt about connections and importance of the activities.